


Things That Are Meant to Be

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Multi, Romance, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: Sometimes people looked for love in all the wrong places...[Reader/Various]





	1. Domestic (Jacob Seed)

Who said Jacob Seed couldn’t be soft?

You don’t really combat the rumors that float around about your boyfriend, mostly because you know who he is, so what does it matter what others have to say? But you always got defensive when people asked how you could deal with him, and most had a difficult time wrapping their heads around him being a person who could even be considered a love interest. You got to see that special side of him, the one that craved affection, that was touch-starved after years of denying himself the happiness of a loving relationship due to not believing he was good enough for one; knowing he went through all of that, just for people to assume the worst about him, really got on your nerves.

“Jacob! Groceries! Car!” You announce as you enter the house, loudly, just in case he’s upstairs. He’s actually directly around the corner from where you first entered, giving you a ‘Really? You had to scream the minute you’re home?’ look as he entered the kitchen where you were.

Instead of retrieving the groceries as you had wanted, he greets you first, grabbing your hips and having you face him. You pout because there’s heavy, cold things in the car that could potentially turn bad quick, especially with how hot it was during the summer, but Jacob clearly thinks it could wait until he’s given you a proper greeting. He presses his forehead against yours in an affectionate manner, his nose brushing against yours before he gives you a proper kiss.

He always greeted you like this when you came home, and sometimes even before you left, as though he was afraid you might not come back and this was his last chance to show you his love. You happily accept his kiss but pull away as he nips at your lower lip, knowing exactly what that leads to; if you went down that road, your groceries would be spoiled before you even had a chance to get back to them.

Jacob growls in response to your rejection, and you manage to pry yourself away from him.

“Please, the groceries. We’ll have plenty of time to do whatever we want after everything’s put away.” He locks eyes with you and a staring contest of wills begins, but you’re feeling rather determined that day, refusing to break eye contact with him.

Jacob smirks at you not immediately bending to his will and goes to fulfill your wishes, easily bringing the rest of the bags in himself and plopping them down on the table for you to sort. He helped sometimes, but you think he was in the mood to do other things, so trying to get him to help would be more of a fight than it was worth. You feel his eyes watch you carefully as you put the food away, and the minute you stuff the milk (the last cold item that needed to be stored away) in the fridge, Jacob is pressed up against you, his arms wrapping around you from behind.

“Did you miss me that much?” You close your eyes as he presses kisses against your neck, moving your head to the side so he could have more access. “I guess that’s my answer, huh?”

“Couch or bed.” It wasn’t a question, he was giving you your choices. 

“You think we’ll actually make it to the bed?”

The answer, you’re quick to find out, is no.


	2. Heat (Nick Rye)

Nick was like a damn space heater.

“C’mon Nick, move the hell over.” You push your husbands face away as he snores in response to your request, though his rock solid grip around your waist doesn’t loosen. You let out a groan of defeat, wondering if you should just pull of the rest of your clothes, though you can’t imagine that’ll help Nick stay cool if he happened to wake up in the middle of the night. “Nick, please.”

You pat his cheek, soft at first before you slap his skin hard enough to make a slapping sound. He jumps back, almost as though he was under attack, but unfortunately for you his first response to being attacked is to protect you. His arms wrap around you protectively, hand grabbing the back of your head and pulling you to his chest as he rolls off the side of the bed. You grumble unhappily at your backfired plan, trying to calm down the mildly alarmed Nick who was searching for his gun in the dark with his free hand.

“Nick, it’s good, that was me.”

“The hell was that for?” He rubbed his cheek once he realized there was no danger, sitting up and helping you back onto the bed.

“You were making me sweat half to death, Nick, learn to stay on your own side of the bed!”

“But I love you, I like bein’ close.” You would’ve felt guiltier if you weren’t still sweating, but you lean over to give him a sweet, simple kiss. His arms move to snake around you again but you slap his hands playfully, banning him to his side of the bed; you know you’d have to deal with a slightly grumpy husband in the morning, but there were plenty of ways to cure that when you weren’t sleep-deprived and overheating.

“I love you, too, Nick, but let’s save that lovin’ for the winter time.”


	3. Come Back (Jacob Seed)

“You make me want things I **can’t** have.”

This is a conversation you’ve had with him before, one that doesn’t surprise you with how often it comes up despite the fact Jacob never actually ended your relationship. Sometimes, he’d disappear, but he always came back. He always told you it’s because his heart belonged to you, and only you, and you believed that, but you wish he could just stay.

His loyalty to his brothers sometimes felt like a wall, an impenetrable, unclimbable wall.

“You could have them, if you wanted.”

“You’re not as stupid as you’re acting right now, and I know it.” Jacob looks down at you with a hardened stare, “This never had a happy ending.”

“You know, with how dramatic that sounded, I think John is really rubbin’ off on you.”

It frustrates Jacob when you joke and mess around, especially when a serious topic is brought up; he knew you ran away from the seriousness of the situation, of the position he was in, and he has to admit he used you as an escape more than once. It felt good to be around you, it felt _right_ , but he couldn’t ignore his obligations to Joseph. The world was going to shit and he had to do what he had to do, whether it made you hate him or not.

You look away from just as he turns to leave, just because it’s so hard to watch him walk away, especially after conversations like these. When he got in these moods, the rough and tough, love isn’t simple, I need to go my own way type of mood, he would leave you high and dry, starved for attention. You wanted to kiss him, to feel his arms around you holding you tight and promising not to let you go, but he doesn’t give you that. Not even a goodbye, just the sound of a door slamming and some wolves howling outside.

He would come back, right?

He always came back.


	4. Lessons Learned, Maybe (Jacob Seed)

You were gonna learn to watch what you said.

“ _Fuck_ , Jacob.”

There’s a mixture of pleasure and pain as you feel his teeth sink into the meatiest part of your thigh, letting out a huff as he lets the pain radiate for a few seconds before releasing your flesh. He loved your thighs more than anything, always focusing on them when it came to foreplay, but he could get a bit… rough. You, who had previously been propping yourself up on your elbows to watch what Jacob was doing, allow yourself to fall back, thankful there was a soft pillow behind your head.

“That’s gonna bruise.” You grumble out, glancing down at Jacob running his fingers over the new indentations in your leg, wiping away any excess saliva.

“You’ll learn to watch what you say.” Is his simple response, and he’s right, you’ve definitely learned a lesson.

For a fun time, all you had to tell Jacob was “bite me” and he’d happily oblige.


	5. Snow Day (Nick Rye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole little drabble collection has just managed to be Nick and Jacob, not sure why that is but Nick is incredibly underappreciated so I'm just gonna roll with it.

“Nick Jr. is gonna have so much fun out in the snow, he won’t know what hit him!”

“Please don’t throw snowballs at our baby just yet, Nick, he’s barely one and a half and he just started walkin’.” You place your son on your lap, sticking out his feet so Nick can put his boots on. He really loved to be the one to dress up your child, constantly excited about how impossibly tiny the clothes and shoes are. You can see him tearing up a little as he fits Nick Jr.’s little feet into his socks (kissing his toes as he normally did before dressing him up), putting on the boots afterward and looking up to you for approval.

“We all set?”

“Lemme get his jacket, then we can give the snow a go.”

You think Nick looks like a kid on Christmas instead of a man who’s almost thirty years old, but you’re glad to see this type of energy coming from him. You’d seen plenty of your friends marriages, the husbands not nearly as invested in their kids as Nick was; it was a blessing to have someone who was actually excited to change the diapers and be thrown up on. A little odd, but you’re glad he looked forward to all parts of fatherhood, and that you weren’t in it alone.

His eyes glow as his mini me waddles out into the snow, flopping face first into the cold before pushing themselves up, letting out an unhappy cry at not being able to pick themselves up easily. Nick is quick to rush to your son’s rescue, helping him stand back up and following closely behind as he begins to explore the new snowy landscape. You lean against the house and watch them carefully with a content smile on your face, knowing you had to be thankful for little peaceful moments like this.

It makes your heart ache to think of the rising tension between the Cult and regular folks, with them coming around often trying to get something out of Nick. He hadn’t entirely told you what they wanted but you’re sure it has something to do with his plane, and the plot of land; one of the Seed brothers had been gathering up property for some unknown reason, and it wouldn’t shock you if he wanted Rye and Sons Aviation for whatever nefarious Cult means. What kind of environment was your son gonna grow up in?

“Hey, beautiful, you hear me?” You glance up to see Nick has walked back over to you with Nick Jr. in his arms, your son red-cheeked but happy.

“Sorry, just thinkin’ about stuff.” Nick can tell you’re bothered, you’ve never been able to hide your emotions from him, but he can tell you don’t want to talk. He leans over to give you a kiss on the cheek, his beard tickling your skin and causing you to giggle; Nick Jr. finds this rather amusing, reaching up to tug at his dads beard and laughing along with you. “Let’s get back inside and warm our little man up.”

“I think I could use some warmin’ up, too.”

“You’ll have to wait until Nick Jr.’s naptime for _that_.”


	6. Found (Wheaty)

Wheaty hated his job of sifting through the dead bodies of those who failed Jacob’s trials, especially because it seemed to be completely pointless, but Eli was adamant about it being done.

He had yet to find someone who had actually managed to survive, mostly because Jacob took all those that lived and made them part of his weird, brainwashed army. The dead ones were left to rot in the woods or wherever else they turned up, the weak not even deserving a burial. It made him sick to his stomach but he figures that’s normal when part of your job is digging through dead bodies, but he’s in for the shock of his life.

His first thought when he hears the groaning is ‘zombie’ but he quickly gets his wits about him, rolling over a body and spotting a smaller form lying underneath it. He’s careful as he crawls over, knowing he could never be too careful, but his eyes light up as he sees (what he thinks) is the chest of the person rising and falling.

“Eli!” He calls out, and the next few hours are a complete blur.

Wheaty finds himself carefully watching your sleeping form on the couch, you having been cleaned up a bit by a reluctant Tammy. He had a weapon nearby ready to use in case you woke up in a rage, but neither he nor Eli thought that might be necessary (Eli more than him, but he’d learned to trust Eli’s judgment on things). When he notices you start to stir his hand starts to drift towards his gun, but he places his hand on his thigh instead as he waits to see how you might react.

When you open your eyes you blink up at him owlishly, not immediately panicking, seeing as life had been taking a lot of wild turns for you lately. You glance around the room quickly, trying to gain some sense of your surroundings while Wheaty continues to stare at you as if you had three heads. You finally meet his eyes, determining he’s probably not hostile or he would’ve attacked by this point (and you wouldn’t have a fresh set of clothes and a clean face, either). You wonder if you’re the one who’s gonna have to breach the silence, but he beats you to it.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, a fact you realize immediately when his cheeks darken and his eyes slide to the floor instead of meeting yours. There’s an awkward silence that permeates through the room until Eli enters, Tammy close behind him with an annoyed look on her face; Wheaty takes the chance to stand up to greet them both, relieved it was no longer the two of you alone in the room.

_‘Hope they join us,’_ Wheaty thinks as he only partially listens to what Eli’s telling you, _‘I wouldn’t mind getting to look at them every morning.’_

Thankfully, he kept that thought to himself.


End file.
